The invention relates generally to the field of optics and display apparatus, and more particularly to improved weapon sighting devices for use by helicopter aircraft pilots. Prior display systems have been devised which are head coupled or immovably fixed to the aircraft. Head coupled weapon sighting devices have generally been found to be too heavy, bulky and clumsy for use in high speed aircraft under heavy "G-load" configuration. Head up displays which are immovably fixed to the aircraft present confusing coordinate information to the pilot when coupled to FLIR or TV systems.